Stay Stay Stay
by Fuchsia Phantom
Summary: Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift. I like this song alot. One mention of an adult theme. Completely DXS. First song fic so fingers crossed. Click me and read me. :D


**Hey faithless fanfictioners! I heard this song and immediately thought DP. I've been putting off writing the oneshot so here it is. If you are also reading Home Again, fear not. I have frustratoin and writer's block towards the part you humans want. But here's  
STay STay STay by Taylor Swift. Okay a stupid Eliminator has been nagging me about this but you dudes really liked it. SO here's my compromise, you guys should be able to double screen. If you are on a computer if you're not i'm sorry. In case you don't know how you double screen by dragging the little tab to one side of the screen. It should auto fit itself. You'll see an outline the size of about half your screen then you release the mouse and voila it is half. Just repeat with the other tab and you can read while seeing the lyrics. Sorry but i need this stupid Eliminator off my back.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Stay Stay Stay.**

* * *

**_Sam's point of view_**

I sat down in a chair and looked around the room. I wasn't sitting in my normal seat, behind Danny, because last night we'd had a fight. I didn't want LA to be extremely awkward so I'm sitting on the other side of the classroom.

**_Stanza 1_**

My phone was completely broken. The screen was cracked, the back wouldn't stay on, and the speaker only made static noises. I really had thought Danny would have insisted we break up, but the ever awesome Danny had just calmly walked out. Now he's smiling at me across the room. UGH, why'd he have to be so perfect? I guess I'll talk to him tonight. Or maybe I'll talk to him after class, yeah better to get it over with sooner.

**_Stanza 2_**

I'd pulled him aside after class. When I said we should talk he walked away, I had sighed and was about to go to my next class when he came back wearing a football helmet. That had just made me laugh, which made him laugh. He's so sweet, and just all around perfect.

**_Stanza 3_**

Two years, I've been loving him for two years. He's the only person who's able to withstand my anger, _and_ laugh at it. I don't want to break up with him, he's too _perfect. I'm relieved he doesn't want to break up. _I don't feel like finding another boyfriend, which is nothing short of impossible.

**_Stanza 4_**

Gregor- er Elliot was just a big jerk. Pretending to be goth just so he could date me. Ugh what a lowlife. Neither of my friends knew but, Elliot had tried to molest me. There was a reason he needed those sunglasses. After I punched him, he was always yelling and cursing at me. Then him double crossing me made me totally freak. I just pretended to be sad so they wouldn't know he was such a jerk. Danny was the total opposite. He's always doing nice things like carrying my books, and opening the door. He's a perfect gentlemen, just the nicest guy in Casper high.

**_Stanza 5_**

I'm gonna tell Danny just how much our relationship means to me. I crushed him too long to let a stupid fight end all of it.

**_Stanza 6_**

Danny knew everything about me. He knew more than Tucker and both my parents. I just wanna hang out with him forever and ever. No stupid fight should ever change that.

_**Stanza 7 and Stanza 8**_

"Hey Danny, you wanna go to the Nasty burger? Listen to me rant about the cruelty to animals, maybe give me some of your fries?" I stood beside him and Danny smiled. We walked hand in hand and sat down smiling as we shared fries. The perfect boy, is _my_ boy. "Hey dude I'm glad the fight didn't break us up. It would kill me if you weren't my boo anymore." Danny smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It would kill me if you weren't my boo too. I would never let a fight break us up. I'm in too many to let that happen." That made me laugh and I sat there shaking with laughter. Danny giggled and I stole another of his fries.

"Do you mean kill the _rest_ of you?Cuz i like being around you too much to let that happen. I love you." We sat there eating Danny's fries and I was soooo happy that my boyfriend is soooo awesome.

"Dito." I laughed at Danny's attempt at simple humor.

"You are the _perfect_ boyfriend." I laughed and Danny smiled.

"Well a boyfriend's only as good as his girlfriend." I smiled and we sat there enjoying being stupid teenagers. Till a Phan-girl ran up and I punched her. Danny just burst out laughing as the girl scrambled away.

"Ya, and tell all your little Phan-girl friends that he is taken! He's _my_ boyfriend so keep your skinny butt away from him!" Yep everything is back to normal. Danny continued laughing but now it was silent and he was clapping like a retarded seal. But he's my retarded seal. I finished off his fries while he was laughing and we continued talking.


End file.
